


Moose Needs A Little Help

by shxnju



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, and he was breaking and eventually grew desperate enough to go to crowley, he isn't mentioned too much, he's more of a lowkey character though, i th i nk i did crowley okay though?, i typed this up after a day of no sleep so don't blame me too much for low quality rip, i'll probably end up writing the characters badly, idk this'll probably be complete garbage but, pretty much just sam and crowley having a chat, this is my first time writing anything for supernatural tbh, what if sam still had the hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: Sam decided that all of the hallucinations were finally too much for him to handle and, after sneaking away from Dean, he summoned Crowley in an attempt to at least know if Lucifer truly is still in the Cage





	

Sam took in a deep breath as he stared at the demon summoning circle in front of him. He gently pressed the scar on his palm, as if for some kind of comfort, despite knowing that at this point- that wasn’t going to work.

Lucifer was sat over by the circle, casually humming as he watched. When he noticed him pressing the scar, he snorted. “Must we go over this again, Sammy? You let me in, there’s no-”

“Shut up,” Sam spat in a sudden burst of anger as he dug into his pocket with what almost seemed like desperation. Pulling out a match, he lit it and dropped it into the pot, watching as a flame burst to life and began to grow.

Within seconds, Crowley was standing at the centre of the Devil’s Trap. He glanced down at the ground briefly, and clicked his tongue. At this point, it was expected. He looked back at Sam, who was now shifting where he stood.

“Moose.”

His greeting was the key to explain, so Sam did.

“Listen, I wouldn’t be summoning you here-”

“Without Squirrel,” he noted.

With the faintest scoff, he continued. “- I need to know something. You’re the King of Hell, but… do you have access to the Cage?”

This made Crowley pause in curiosity, raising an eyebrow at Sam. “Something eating at you, Samantha?”

Sam’s gaze accidentally flickered to Lucifer – for just a moment – but it was a moment too long.

Crowley followed his eyes, and tilted his head when he was met with an empty space.

Sam saw Lucifer meeting his gaze, though, and with a scoff of his own. “’King of Hell’?” Lucifer mused. “Must have really fallen down there, if they’ve got this dog running things.”

“Uh-” The Winchester coughed loudly, drawing Crowley’s attention back to him.

“Ah- right. Your reason for calling. So, as you were saying, Moose?”

He sighed. “I- I just need to know. I need to know if he’s still down there- trapped,” he answered, clinging onto the final word. Trapped. God, he hoped that were the case.

Crowley hummed lightly, looking at Sam, and then back to the spot he had previously looked at.  
He quickly put the pieces together.

“Having a problem, are we?” He clicked his tongue. “You’re in quite the pickle there, Moose. Perhaps I could- help you out?”

“Not happening,” he immediately shot back. “I’m not making a deal with you.”

“Hah- so you called me here, expecting free help. Is that the case?”

“Yes. And you’ll give it to me, or-”

“Or what, darling? Face it- you have no leverage. You can’t threaten me- I’m stronger. And it’s not like you can mess with the non-existent feelings within. If you want my assistance, you know what to do.”

Sam stood there for a long moment, before eventually letting out a long sigh.

Lucifer was singing now. He did that a lot. Now that Sam was ignoring him again when he had tried to make conversation, he was just aiming to be as annoying as possible.  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and fought back a yawn.

“Just- can you get to the Cage, or not?”

“That depends. Would you be willing to make a deal?”

Another long moment. Sam looked at Crowley, and then to the door. – He shouldn’t be doing this, talking to Crowley, considering a deal.. he knows how this will turn out. But at the same time-

Lucifer grinned at him from the other side of the room.

He couldn’t live like this.

“I- yes, I’m willing to make a deal.”

“Good.”


End file.
